


Hero

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, a little bit drama, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: „So that thing you did today,“ he starts, setting down his tea cup on the floor. „What does that mean?“„What did I do?“ She asks playfully, unable to hide her smile. „I was kind of hyped up you know.“





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**Hero**

**.**

**.**

It’s one of those days when everything goes wrong.

Once again she finds herself standing in her office, behind closed doors, yelling at Jane for all that’s worth. She’s mad at him for embarassing her on yet another crime scene, for ignoring her instructions and therefore almost getting killed.

He tries telling her that it isn’t his fault and that he wouldn’t have been there in the first place, if she hadn’t dragged him along.  _(And the thing is, he’s right)._  (But she’s not going to admit that).

She’s about to throw her coffee mug against his head when the door opens and Cho interrupts their bantering by telling her that they finally got a lead on their latest suspect.

She almost sighs in utter relief.

She’s out the door in seconds, not looking back once.  _(Snapping at Jane to stay in her office until she comes back)._  (Praying that he’s going to listen at least once).

.

It’s a run down place at the other end of town and she has a bad feeling about the whole thing even before they’re breaking down the door.

But it’s not until that man is aiming his gun at her, that she notices she’s not wearing her vest.

She has a second, maybe even less.  _(And all she can think about is him)_. (And who’s going to save him when she’s gone).

She’s closing her eyes in surrender, bracing herself for the impact.  _(And she’s almost sure she hears Jane screaming her name)._

.

She’s shoved down to the floor the same second the gunfire starts.

There’s a dead weight on top of her, making her gasp for air.  _(Black spots dancing in front_   _of her eyes)._ The room filled with gunshoots and shouting. (And someone whispering her name).

_(Wait. What?)_

She opens her eyes to find Jane lying on top of her.  _(Shielding her body with his)._ (Wearing a bullet proof vest).

„I guess this time you’re not mad at me for not listening, huh?“

His self-assured smile makes her want to slap him. But instead she grabs his face with both of her hands. (Crashing her lips against his).

.

It’s late and they’re sitting side by side on his couch in the bullpen. Listening to the rain drumming against the window.

„So that thing you did today,“ he starts, setting down his tea cup on the floor. „What does that mean?“

„What did I do?“ She asks playfully, unable to hide her smile. „I was kind of hyped up you know.“

He chuckles softly, before bending forward and cupping her face gently between his hands. „I could show you.“ He tells her.

(And then he does).

**.**

**.**


End file.
